


The Most Wonderful Time of Year

by peperosungie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, ATEEZ - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Everyone Is Gay, Ficmas, M/M, One Shot Collection, Woosan gay, idk what to tag, ill add more tags as I go, it's set irl, this isnt a au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peperosungie/pseuds/peperosungie
Summary: CH 1: (YUNSAN)Internally, San’s heart was beating at about 120 beats per minute. It reminded him of the drummers from yesterday.Still unmoving Yunho asks, “Huh, cat got your tongue?” He sheepishly smiles to himself and presses closer, the other boy gasps...12 Days of Ficmas : ATEEZ Edition!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Other(s), Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, OT8 - Relationship, San-Centric - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	The Most Wonderful Time of Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m 23 mins late but enjoy and follow me on twt @sangelism !! can’t wait for the next days!!! please leave comments or kudos,, i appreciate them !!

Despite the multiple-day, grueling filming session, the boys were as restless as could be. The drummers got into place and fixed their get-ups for the MV while rolling sore wrist from a hard day's work. Yet, the cameramen had to rest as the Behind the Scenes footage was yet to be made. Thus, instead of asking the members questions, they asked San to voiceover as fans would love to hear him and the commentary he could supply. Oh boy, he sure did.

With San manning the video he starts by calling out one of the members, Seonghwa.

"Drink," he says in a way that rhymes with the hook of their song wonderland. "Sexy." He banters, leading Hwa to choke on his water.

Wooyoung the attention seeker arrives in the frame, doing one of the dance moves. San questions him and moves back on "Sexy" Seonghwa until rudely interrupted by Yunho, who had way too much energy, then again it's the Yunho we're talking about here. He throws his arms about with the force of twelve drummers to steal the spotlight.

If you were to ask San, how would you describe your fellow bandmate Yunho, what would you say? He'd honestly reply with a simple yet adorable answer of a Golden Retriever. Cute, isn't it? Well, San sure thinks so.

He calls after the tall blonde, "Puppy, what are you doing?" and chuckles. "Not here Puppy!" San calls after Yunho before rising to take matters into his own hands.

As he walks over to the off-brand energizer bunny, he can't help but think of how precious moments like these are. They never did have a chance to be kids, they had to grow up fast to achieve their dreams. In the end, it was worth it to see that all the hard work would pay off. But was fame the price to pay? Would he exchange living a normal life for what he had now?

San shook off his doubtful question and carried on with taming his little (big) puppy. He luckily was able to get a grip on the blonde and tug him away three feet. But despite his attempt, Yunho broke free and danced his heart out. The other couldn't help but smile as he grabbed even tighter onto the boy and walked faster than before. To San, that moment seemed like time had stopped. Even if the other members were still around, he couldn't help but daydream about how he wished he could hold Yunho tight like this more often. Of how it would feel to just come home to a big smothering hug from the one he loved most. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like in a world where he could confess without unnecessary stress. But dreams like those only happen in wonderland.

But like all dreams, they must come to an end. The director calls for the dance break to be filmed and the rosy lights of his imagination dim as a world like that would never be true. If only that wasn't the price of true love. San can't help but pull on a mask as he struts to the set, he has to put on a show for his fans, so they never question the reality of an unrequited love story.

Clear of mind and set on a path, the filming goes quite quickly with no major mishaps. The boys all board onto one of the company's vans and rest on their way back to the dorms. None the less, while the rest are sleeping San's mind wonders to another reality, one of his choosing, one where he could truly belong.

A world where he could confess without the fear of rejection of both the boy and his community. One where he could be himself.

The next morning, he wakes at twelve o clock as the group earned a day off from the filming. Unsurprisingly, he seems to be the only one in the house.

As San walks about the house in his christmas pjs, he stumbles upon a note left by Hongjoong. 

_Went out to eat. Didn’t want to wake you guys up because you need the sleep. We’re bringing some food too so don’t eat yet! Back in like an hour, see you soon!_

After reading the note he questions who the “you guys” are. It didn’t seem like there was anyone left at the house. 

San decided to find the member(s) is question by checking each room. He knew it couldn’t be Yunho as they shared a room together and his bed was made. He moved onto the other members rooms without spotting the boy. 

_Maybe he left to find them? Maybe he’s at the studio? Who even was it?_ San wonders as he paces around the kitchen, unaware of the figure approaching him. 

**SANNIE!**

San screams. He turns around to great his foe and creator of his potential heart attack. He’s greeted with the blondes chest as their distance from the counters weren’t so great.

Noticing the space, (or lack off) Yunho steps back giving both enough room for San to breath as well as enough inches to be out of the fist range as San was definitely not happy about his little surprise. 

“Yunho! What the hell? Where did you come from? Why aren’t you with the others?” San angrily questions him.

”Woah, Sannie, calm down.” Yunho forces back a laugh as the other boy is just too cute when upset. “I didn’t go with them.”

With less aggression and slight confusion San asks, “Then where were you? I looked everywhere to see who didn’t go.”

“I went to the store to pick up some snacks.”

”Why? Everyone’s coming home soon with food? Don’t eat yet.” San pouts.

”And? I know you’re hungry too, a little snack won’t hurt.” He says while wiggling his eyebrows. “Since when are you such a rule follower?” 

“Hey!” He shouts while grabbing one of the snacks out of Yunho’s bag. “I’m just saying it’s rude to do that when they’re bringing us food.” He attempts to place the bag up on a shelve but comes short a few inches. 

The other comes around the back, effectively caging the other between his lanky arms. He snatches the bag back, and pauses waiting for a protest from the boy.

Internally, San’s heart was beating at about 120 beats per minute. It reminded him of the drummers from yesterday. 

Still unmoving Yunho asks, “Huh, cat got your tongue?” He sheepishly smiles to himself and presses closer, the other boy gasps.

Yunho isn’t that obvious. He knows that San likes him. But what’s the harm in teasing the poor boy. 

Before San can respond he hears the sound of a drum or an alarm. He can’t place what the sound is but next thing he knows he’s back in his bed.

_Wait, don’t tell me that was a dream. I swear, please._

“Finally, you woke up. We’re you dreaming of me?” The person who seems to have woken him up asks while putting down a mini drum. 

_Oh no._ San thinks. Why is Yunho here? What time is it? Why does he have a drum?

“You’re thinking too hard. I didn’t know how to wake you up as nothing was working so I got an idea from yesterday. I hope you didn’t hit your head too hard. You did get hit by the cabinet door.” 

“Huh? So it wasn’t a dream?”

“What was a dream? Do you mean you don’t remember?” Yunho asks all coy, his hand on his neck. 

“Remember what?” San couldn’t be anymore confused.

”Oh just the fact that we kissed, then you got too into it and hit your head on the shelf. That’s all.” He says playfully.

”Oh my god!” San exclaims while slamming a pillow onto his face. “You’re lying!”

”I’m not but scootch over, we should nap.” He effectively cuts of the others denials and wraps his arms around the smaller waist. “Sleep.”

Knowing that the other wouldn’t respond to anymore of his questions as he fake snored, San knew his only option was to go back to sleep with the death grip around his torso and a slight hum in his ear.   
  


And so he drifted off into the same world of having Yunho to only himself. The difference was that it’s wasn’t such an outer worldly possibility. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading i hope i can post tomorrow,, until next time! bye bye!!!


End file.
